yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Malaysia
Malaysia is a country in the Southeast Asia, home to all those visitors, that formed Straits Settlements (Penang and Melaka), the Federated Malay States (Selangor, Perak, Negeri Sembilan and Pahang) and the unfederated ones (Johor, Kedah, Perlis, Kelantan and Terengganu). The Sabah, Sarawak and Labuan are all under the eastern parts of Malaysia. Attractions Malaysia has several facilities likewise Legoland Malaysia, Hello Kitty Town, Danga Bay Country Garden, Setia Eco World and Nusajaya Tech Park in Johor. In Relation Timothy Mok had went there in 2001, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007 and 2010; but in 2009 and 2011, Timothy Mok had been to the Johor Bahru for a short while. On June 2013, Timothy Mok had went to Genting Highlands as it is a SNO Camp. Desmond Leow had went to Genting Highlands on December 2010 as these were considered with Gabriel Gay, Hardi Firman, Samuel Lim and Elena Lim. We had went it on 1995 and 1996. On September 2014, the family also went to Kuala Lumpur (Federal Hotel KL), Cameron Highlands (under Millennium Hotels Group) and Melaka. Maryann Seto had went to Genting Highlands on August 2013 followed by in September 2013 to Rawang, Tanjung Malim, Slim River, Tapah Road, Bidor, Ipoh, Taiping and Butterworth. Jaslyn Bofi and Yuhui Lim had went on September 2012 to Puchong, Cheras, Chow Kit, Kajang, Putrajaya and some of the areas that had been saturated; and completed their dream. Frasers Hill The Fraser's Hill (Template:Lang-ms, Template:Zh, Template:Lang-ta) is a hill resort located on the Titiwangsa Ridge in Raub District, Pahang, Malaysia. This was a period where the first flashback was held with the Harry Potter's friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, wearing lace-up heels. In 1951, during the Malayan Emergency, the British High Commissioner in Malaya Sir Henry Gurney was killed near Fraser's Hill in a random assassination by Communist guerillas. Accommodation at Fraser's Hill includes colonial-era bungalows for rent, modern apartments, inns and a small hotel, and there was not even a swimming pool. Timothy Mok had went in 2004. Politics Malaysia's prime ministers compromises of Mahathir Mohammad, who had oversaw the development of Malaysia from 1981 to 2003, and the Najib Razak, who does all the Points of Agreement, and all those items started the life career in 2009. Transport Malaysia's road network is one of the most comprehensive in Asia and covers a total of . The main national road network is the Malaysian Federal Roads System, which span over . Most of the federal roads in Malaysia are 2-lane roads. In town areas, federal roads may become 4-lane roads to increase traffic capacity. Nearly all federal roads are paved with tarmac except parts of the Skudai–Pontian Highway which is paved with concrete, while parts of the Federal Highway linking Klang to Kuala Lumpur, is paved with asphalt. Malaysia has over of highways and the longest highway, the North–South Expressway, extends over on the West Coast of Peninsular Malaysia, connecting major urban centres like Kuala Lumpur, Penang and Johor Bahru. In 2015, the government announced a RM27 billion (US$8.23 billion) Pan-Borneo Highway project to upgrade all trunk roads to dual carriage expressways, bringing the standard of East Malaysian highways to the same level of quality of Peninsular highways. There is currently of railways in Malaysia, are double tracked and electrified. Rail transport in Malaysia comprises heavy rail (KTM), light rapid transit and monorail (Rapid Rail), and a funicular railway line (Penang Hill Railway). Heavy rail is mostly used for intercity passenger and freight transport as well as some urban public transport, while LRTs are used for intra-city urban public transport. There two commuter rail services linking Kuala Lumpur with the Kuala Lumpur International Airport. The sole monorail line in the country is also used for public transport in Kuala Lumpur, while the only funicular railway line is in Penang. A rapid transit project, the KVMRT, is currently under construction to improve Kuala Lumpur's public transport system. The railway network covers most of the 11 states in Peninsular Malaysia. In East Malaysia, only the state of Sabah has railways. The network is also connected to the Thai railway network in the north. If the Burma Railway is rebuilt, services to Myanmar, India, and China could be initiated. Malaysia has 118 airports, of which 38 are paved. The national airline is Malaysia Airlines, providing international and domestic air services. Major international routes and domestic routes crossing between West Malaysia and East Malaysia are served by Malaysia Airlines, AirAsia and Malindo Air while smaller domestic routes are supplemented by smaller airlines like MASwings, Firefly and Berjaya Air. Major cargo airlines include MASkargo and Transmile Air Services. Kuala Lumpur International Airport is the main and busiest airport of Malaysia. In 2014, it was the world's 13th busiest airport by international passenger traffic, recording over 25.4 million international passenger traffic. It was also the world's 20th busiest airport by passenger traffic, recording over 48.9 million passengers. Other major airports include Kota Kinabalu International Airport, which is also Malaysia's second busiest airport and busiest airport in East Malaysia with over 6.9 million passengers in 2013, and Penang International Airport, which serves Malaysia's second largest urban area, with over 5.4 million passengers in 2013. Malaysia is strategically located on the Strait of Malacca, one of the most important shipping lanes in the world. Malaysia has two ports that are listed in the top 20 busiest ports in the world, Port Klang and Port of Tanjung Pelepas, which are respectively the 2nd and 3rd busiest ports in Southeast Asia after the Port of Singapore. Port Klang is Malaysia's busiest port, and the 13th busiest port in the world in 2013, handling over 10.3 million TEUs. Port of Tanjung Pelepas is Malaysia's second busiest port, and the 19th busiest port in the world in 2013, handling over 7.6 million TEUs. Bus transport West Malaysia *Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President *Dennis Dart SLF/Marshall Capital *Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President *King Long XMQ6121G (Intracoach) *King Long XMQ6122G *Scania K270UB *MAN 18.240 *MAN NL323F A22 *MAN NG363F A24 *MAN Lion's City DD *Volvo B7RLE/Wright Eclipse 2 *Dong Feng DHZ6120RC2 *Wuxi Anyuan JXK6120 *Higer XLQ6121G *Higer XLQ6118 *Iveco Turbocity Refurbished *Scania K250UB *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H *Alexander Dennis Enviro300 *Alexander Dennis Enviro500 *Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro *Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (C2) *Optare Versa *Optare Solo *Optare Tempo *Wright StreetLite Max East Malaysia *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart *Alexander Dennis Enviro500 Machap Machap is a mukim in Kluang District, Johor, Malaysia. It is a resting point for travelers transiting via North-South Expressway. It is known for its pottery factories and though it has some pottery shops, there are not as many as in Ayer Hitam. 45 per cent of the constituency’s population is Chinese, 38 per cent Malay, 15 per cent Indian and two per cent other races. List of restaurants in Malaysia Cameron Highlands *Chef Weng Restaurant *Rosette Melaka *Ah Hui Bak Kut Teh *Al-Riyaz Restaurant *Aunty Lee Restaurant *Ban Lee Siang Sate Celup *Beizhan Restaurant *Capitol Satay *Pei Zing Restaurant *Sun May Hiong Satay House Proposed rail transport in Malaysia *Johor Bahru RTS *Kota Kinabalu Line *Kuala Lumpur Tram *Kuching Line *Kota Kinabalu Monorail *Melaka Aerorail *North Eastern Sabah Railway Line *Penang Monorail *Penang Rapid Transit (Penang Metro) *Sarawak Railway Line *KTM Serendah-Port Klang-Labu-Triang Rail Line Railway companies in Malaysia The companies do include - *Eastern Railway (FirstGroup) *Electric Train Service (Keretapi Tanah Melayu) *Grand Central Railway (Frasers Centrepoint Malls) *Keretapi Tanah Melayu (Keretapi Tanah Melayu) *Kinta Rail (Nederlands Spoorwagen) - Ipoh Commuter System *KL Eastern (FirstGroup) *KTM Komuter (Keretapi Tanah Melayu) - central commuter system *Komuter Nord (Go-Ahead Group) - northern commuter system *Ouigo (SNCF) *Southern Commuter Railway (Stagecoach Group) - southern commuter system Category:Countries